


Snow and Ashes

by Chellacat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle Couple, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Date, Fluff and Smut, Hydra, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/pseuds/Chellacat
Summary: A date gone wrong.





	Snow and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnomsauruswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/gifts).



 

 

The evening had started out so well.  Her dress was perfect, her date was handsome and it was snowing lightly as they left the tower, New York a wonderland of white.  Bucky escorted her to the charity gala, ever smile and wink and lowly worded compliment just a little too impolite for the company they were keeping.  Darcy was on cloud nine as she flirted back happily, both of them playing a game of act and mouse.  

They danced, bodies fitting perfectly together, his hands just the wrong side of decent when they skimmed over her hips and then pulled her against his body, each of her soft curves molding to him in welcome.  

By the time they went into the hall for dinner and speeches she was ready to bow out early and just take him back to the tower and into her bed.   Neither of them had been paying close attention to anything other than each other.  His warm hand under her skirt, stroking a path up her inner thigh, when all hell had broken loose.

If there was one thing Darcy had learned when dealing with any Stark Event, it was that you had to expect the unexpected and be ready to react at a moments notice. Anything could happen.  

Sure, five times out of ten all she had to worry about was making sure that none of the VIP’s got their hands on the Asgardian Mead but the other five times it was shit like this.  

Aliens, killer robots, a Hulk or even that memorable time Pepper got her ass smacked by some idiot banker and nearly charred the man to ash in her fury.

Tonight it was a variation on a theme.  It seemed some Hydra affiliate had gotten the memo that The Winter Soldier would be attending his first official function after he was pardoned for everything Hydra had forced him to do.  

Darcy had more then liked Bucky for months.  He was quiet, respectful and liked to play pack mule for her whenever he saw her hauling equipment for Jane. Even Steve had never been as attentive and conveniently available when she needed help.  

Her usual brand of flirtation was blunter, but she’d adjusted accordingly the first time he’d beat a hasty retreat at one of her more blatant flirtations.  All her patience had paid off as he flirted more and finally asked her to be his date tonight.  They had danced around each other for months by this point and she felt like it had been a long game of foreplay, either of them backing down once committed. 

It’s why, under her current dress, she had a thigh holster with a gun tucked into it.  She’d had Nat giving her lessons for a while now.  Darcy had looked at the probability and decided if she was going to be dating an Avenger it was better to be prepared.  She wasn’t a super soldier or an assassin but she was a decent shot and could at least protect herself if she got caught in the middle of things, allowing her favourite people to get on with their jobs.  

What she hadn’t expected was to be pinned down in the middle of the ballroom between two tables, back to back with her almost Honey.   This was meant to be her perfect date.  Instead the bitter taste of gunpowder and ash was on her tongue.

She’s happy she’d listening to Natasha’s warning to always carry at least two extra clips with her at all times.  

“Where the hell did they all come from?”

Bucky fires his gun taking down three more as they move in on their position, sparing only a quick glance at her question.  

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters, there has to be nearly a hundred of them.”  She’s feeling the affects of the adrenaline and she’s angry as all get out.   The evening had been progressing nicely.  He’d had his hand half way up her skirt under the table when the black clad assault teams had dropped from the ceiling and crashed through the windows.

“Mostly mercenaries by the looks of them.”  His tone makes her think this is some sort of explanation but right now she’s trying to concentrate on not getting shot and watching his six. Honestly though, she’s much rather be watching his actual ass instead of the blind spot behind him.  

“What does that have to do with it?”

“It means they had to come from somewhere Doll, it should have been flagged as they entered the country, unless Hydra flew them all in under the radar.”

“Which means there must be another mole since there was no chatter about their movement.”  She sighs as another shower of splinter’s erupts above her head.  She feels herself pale.  This was not looking promising. Too many civilians for the others to protect and get out, and not enough decent cover for those trying to provide cover fire.

She spots the movement from the corner of her eye and swings her gun up, pulling the trigger just before the sneaky son of a bitch manages to open fire with a assault rife she thinks could have cut her in half.  

Bucky grabs her and tucks her in front of him, angling his body so she’s protected but can still watch behind them.  She bites her lip hard, refusing to scream as he opens fire on some more of the gunmen.

“Are you scared?”

Darcy exchanges out the clip in her gun and scowls up at him.

“No. I have this terrified face ‘cause I’m having so. Much. Fun.”

The muttered sarcasm elicits a small grin and wink from him before they’re both thrown to one side by an unexpected blast.  Thor had arrived it seemed and had landed a few feet away from them.  

Bucky covered her with his body, his hand tangled in her hair, her head tucked firmly into his chest.  All she can hear is the crackle of lightening, then the burning smell of ozone tickles her nose.  The sudden quiet and the way Bucky’s body uncoils against her tells her it’s over.

He pulls her to her feet with him and takes the gun from her nerveless fingers.  

She’s stopped from turning to look around by his hands cupping her face.

“Don’t look Doll, it’ll give you nightmares.”

She feels herself start to shake as she looks up at him.  There’s blood on his face and his eyes are filled with worry.  Far different than the sparkle of heat and desire he’d looked at her with earlier.  She must look a riot, her hair has fallen from the elegant twist and she can feel the bruises blooming beneath her skin from the knocks she’d taken earlier.  

“Come on, let’s get you back to the Tower, no need to be here now.”

Darcy shakes her head.  No.

“I need to be here, I need to take names of casualties and co ordinate with the hospitals and family of the guests who’ve been injured.”

His expression is grim, but he nods and sticks to her like glue for the next four hours as first responders, medical personnel and police pick through what’s left of the Ballroom.  She knows he keeps her from seeing the worst of the bodies, but she does get a good look at two of the men she knows she killed herself. She thinks she might be sick a few times, but manages to keep going, shrugging off Bucky’s increasingly worried glances.

It’s nearly 3am when she’s finally done all she can.  Tony tells her to get some rest and Pepper is wearing the same blank tear stained expression Darcy knows is mirrored by her own.  Bucky and Steve exchange hushed words before he’s back at her side, gripping her hand tightly in his.

Bucky guides her along to the waiting car, he climbs in first, then pulls her onto his knee before closing the door, barking short instructions to their driver as he pulls away from the curb. 

She curls up in Bucky’s lap and lets out the first choked sob of the night.  The only thing holding her together at this point is the strength of the arms wrapped around her body, pressing her against his chest as she cries.

By the time they make it back to the tower she’s cried out the tears and bone deep tiredness is inching its way in.

She doesn’t realise where she is, until she’s standing naked in his shower, hot water beating down on her as she tries to wash the blood and tears off of her.  

She’s glad he brought her here, the thought of being alone in her apartment right now just leaves her cold.  There’s a brief gust of cold air as he lets himself into the shower, then his big body is pressing into her back as he brings his arms around her to take the cloth and soap from her hands.  He cleans her carefully, the scents of citrus and sandalwood drifting up from the body-wash he uses.  His hands wander everywhere, soothing and gentle as she melts against him. She turns in his arms and returns the favour, the silence between them full of unspoken understanding.  

When they’re both rinsed clean, he wraps her in a towel and carries her to the bedroom, drying her off gently.  She slips under the covers of his bed and watches as he dries off himself, admiring the shape of him, of the hard, tight lines and planes of him.  His eyes never leave hers and she feels like he kows her, all the corners of her soul exposed to his gaze.

Bucky joins her, just as naked as she is and pulls her into his warmth.  He’s like a space heater, and she snuggles into him happily.  This is not the way she had intended to end up in his bed and it’s a far cry from the expected sexy times she’s had penciled into her planner, but it’s better somehow.  His hand is stroking up and down her back and her head is tucked into his shoulder, her chest flush with his and his thick thigh sandwiched between her legs, they were wrapped around each other perfectly.  

She doesn’t intend to start anything, but when she pulls her head back to look at him, he looks back at her with a sort of desperate need that resonates deep in her soul.  They nearly died tonight, would have if not for luck and good training. 

Then his hands are in her hair again, this time it’s to angle her head as he captures her lips in a hard kiss.  Her nails dig into his neck as she kisses him back just as hard.  There is nothing between them except heated skin and mingled breath.  His body pins her beneath him, this time it’s not to protect, but to take.  She gives, her legs cradling him in welcome as his hardness presses into her, eliciting a moan of pleasure from them both.  

His eyes bore into hers as he ruts against her, his cock dragging through her folds, her wetness gathering quickly, coating his cock in her arousal.  The look in his eyes takes her breath away and she feels the sting of tears as emotion overwhelms her.  She wants him inside her, wants him to make her feel every heart beat and breath, remind her that they are both here and real and safe.  

Her fingers dig into his shoulders as he enters her, the burn of him stretching her, delicious and real.  His hands run over her body while he kisses her, softer now, he makes shallow thrusts that drive him deeper into her.  She can feel every inch of him inside her, hard and thick, stroking her and fanning the flames as he picks up the pace at the urging of her hips, insistent with need, meeting him with each movement.  It’s like a dance, one where both partners know exactly how the other will move.  

Bucky is everything she hoped for in a lover, intense and sweet, gentle but intent on making her cum.  His words in her ear tell her she’s beautiful and strong. That he needs her, wants her and has for months.  Tells her he wants to keep her, wants to bury himself so deep inside her sweet little cunt that she’s never gets the feel of him out.  She tells him she’s his, tells him he is hers too, staking her own claim on him just as deep.  

She can feel it building in her core, the coil winding tighter each time he strokes over that spot inside that makes her whimper, he seems to know just how to keep hitting it, then his hand grips her ass, pulling her in, angling her just a smidge and when he thrusts this time she flies apart, comes with a wail, his name  high and clear, painting the air around them.  She clings to him as his hips stutter against her, jerking as he comes with her, his head tucked against her neck as he drives himself deep one last time, his cock jerking as he fills her.  The flood of heat inside her has her digging her heels into his ass, pulling him in tighter as they pant, trying to breath through the wash of pleasure, a connection forming between them that perhaps should have taken longer than this, forming through their shared experience tonight..  

She feels alive, she feels whole.  His weight grounds her in reality, the pounding beat of his heart against her chest echoes her own.  Bucky kisses her, long and slow, tongue licking against her softly till she opens her mouth, letting him in. She’s not sure how long they lie there, exchanging kisses, but the sun is forcing it’s way through the gaps in the curtains when they finally pull away from each other.  He only leaves to long enough to grab a warm cloth to clean her up with before he joins her back in the bed, curling himself around her, the cool metal of one hand, heavy on her hip.  

He tucks the covers around them both and the warmth quickly sends her into a sleepy haze.  She finds that she can sleep now, when she closes her eyes, all she can feel and smell and hear is him.  She’s safe. As she drifts off she hears the tiny whispered I love you pressed in the skin of her shoulder and she smiles, returning the words to him. For a split second he tenses behind her, then he tightens his grip on her, hugging her to him snugly.  Darcy falls into a deep sleep, completely relaxed in the embrace of the Winter Soldier.  She thinks, if this is what it feels like to be loved, she’s never going to let him go.

Outside, the snow fall covers the ground in a blanket of white, the world looks fresh and clean and the sun shines brightly on a new day. 

 

 

 


End file.
